Call of Zetton
by pta917
Summary: After the time of Ultraman Mebius, a cult comes to Earth planning to bring Zetton to a new level of power.
1. Chapter 1

Skog, a planet composed entirely of lush forest and vegetation, where the most evolved form of life comes in the form of small animals, but that was a few years ago now it is the home of something else. A group of Zettonians named the Cult of Zetton, composed of about 10 members 9 which only wear black robes, and the leader which wears a similar robe with a brown leather robe over it. They worship Zetton, a physical representation of their god of destruction of the same name.

Near the planet a cylindrical ship approached at fast speed and under heavy fire from the monster Kelbeam. It fired several fire balls at the vessel greatly damaging it, but still it was able to fire it's weaponry at the kaiju seemingly only annoying it. But when the ship finally started entering into the planet's atmosphere Kelbeam stopped his chase for the moment being.

From a mountain right below the confrontation the Zettonians observed it with great interest from their ship located under the mountain.

''This is good! It's been to long since we have had a decent sacrifice for Zetton.'' Kane, the leader, said with excitement

''Sir do you wish us to begin the preparations for the ritual?'' one of his servants asked

''Yes, prepare it as soon as possible!'' he replied

The ship started disintegrating till it finally crashed a hundred meters from the mountain, only a wreck was left of the ship, among the several members of the crew only one had survived and he was heavily injured, he was an Alien Zelan. His clothes were ripped and burned apart as was his left side, soon he was able to get some distance from the ship but was meet with three members of the cult.

''Help! Please...I'm in terrible pain...''he shouted with all the strength he had left

''Don't worry we will take care of you.'' one of them replied shooting him with a energy rifle stunning the alien

When he finally woke up he found himself in a cave strapped to a metal table, he looked around in panic seeing several of his captors looking at him. He tried to break free from his chains but they didn't even flinch and with his pain soon coming back he just stopped moving. On his right one of the Zettonians emerged dressed differently from the other, which knelled before him. He lifted his left hand with a metal spike in it, that on the top had a small Zetton head, he pointed at a statue of the kaiju which was located right in front of the metal table.

''Let go of me...'' Zelan shouted just before having the metal spike rammed into his chest

With this done it started glowing yellow and shoot a beam into the statue, now all of the cult members were on their knees and the leader started saying a prayer.

''Zetton! Come forth from the fires of the battlefield to accept our sacrifice to you and we pray for it to make you stronger and to bring you a step closer to rampaging upon this world.'' the leader said in a calm yet dominate tone echoing through the cave

They were all getting back up, getting ready to get rid of the corpse, when the ground started shaking, the leader and two of the servants quickly ran towards the monitors and saw that Kelbeam had landed on the planet and was making it's way to their location.

''Quick, summon Zetton we can let that thing get close to us!'' Kane roared at his underlings

They quickly started moving leavers around opening several massive doors underground and one that lead outdoors. Kelbeam seeing this was curious and slowly approached the hole, and started letting out small growls and roars, the only thing he saw was darkness and a yellow light that was getting closer and closer till finally the source smashed into him sending him crashing into the forest behind him.

Kelbeam roared in pain and annoyance as he got back to his feet and looked at his attacker, a white, black and yellow, being quickly he opened fire but his enemy lifted his arms in response creating an energy shield around him. Kelbeam just looked trying to think of a way to attack him, for a while it went quiet till out of his foe came the word ''Zetton'' and like that it disappeared, surprised the alien kaiju looked around till he felt something on his tail.

Looking back he saw Zetton holding it with both his hands, naturally he tried to move it around but it just didn't move and slowly Zetton started moving and soon spinning dragging Kelbeam, with him and with one strong pull threw him back into the sky. The beast roared in disbelief as Zetton charged one powerful fire ball and fired it at the helpless monster obliterating Kelbeam out of existance.

With his job done, the behemoth slowly walked back to his tomb. Kane looked over the scene with great pride in the fact, that this Zetton had greatly improved in his power but still it wasn't the same power they prayed to, something had to be done about it and fast.

''Sir, what worries you at this time of triumph?'' one of his servants asked

''Yes it is a time of triumph...but he is not powerful enough yet, we need a greater source of power outside of this miserable life forces.'' he replied with his head low

''Maybe we can get a Ultra to give us his life force...'' the Zettonian proposed to his leader

''Brilliant! At this point Zetton can be more than a match to most of the weakest Ultras, but which one?'' the cult leader asked with excitement facing his servant

''Maybe Ultraman Mebius, the latest to defend Earth, and the one who defeated Alien Emperor, he can also change form so maybe he will give the power necessary.'' he suggested

''It's going to be a challenge but it must be done and we can also use the planet's Minus Energy to fuel Zetton further.''

A plan was taking shape in the mind of the Cult of Zetton, soon they would take off in their spaceship with only one goal in mind, giving shape to their god of destruction and with it the extermination of every life form in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

The Zettonian saucer slowly made it's way out of the planet's atmosphere with a direct path to Earth. Inside on the main control room Kane sit on his throne and looked over his fellow cult members, only two where there with him as the others where on another part of the ship. They were working on special equipment that would enable them to harvest Earths Minus Energy.

The saucer soon approached a asteroid field and picked up something approaching them, and it was alive. The ship prepared for impact and soon something flew right pass them with great speed and stopped right in front of them.

''Dorako.'' Kane said looking at the creature in the monitor

''Sir we are receiving a call from a nearby ship!'' one of the pilots said

''Do we know who the ship belongs to!?'' he roared back

''Yes it's design seems similar to the one who crashed on Skog.'' the other pilot replied

''Dorako must belong to them...let's reply to them!'' Kane replied with a interested tone

The pilot's quickly started pushing some buttons to receive the incoming call from the Zelan ship.

''This is Commander Zillan from the X12 Zelan military vessel. We are looking for a research ship that was last reported near the planet that your originated from just before it cashed under attack from a monster.'' said a voice from the other side of the call

''This is Kane, ruler of this ship and leader of the Cult of Zetton, I assure you that we were not involved in those events.'' Kane replied looking at the monitor where a cylindrical ship could be seen

''It's a shame that we cannot verify that. But we can assume that you are responsible and soon you will have to dell with Dorakos assault on your ship.'' the commander replied with a calm yet disturbing tone

''Commander please, there is no need for that seeing that there is no evidence of we being responsable of the attack. We don't even have a monster to use!'' Kane replied trying to bargain his way out of this

''I'm sorry! But me and my crew have been in this ship for a month and we were told that if we find and eliminate who attacked the ship we can go home...'' with this Dorako was given the order to attack

The kaiju let out a roar and flew straight at it full force, but right as he was going to crash into the vessel he hit something else sending him into an asteroid below. He quickly got back up and looked at a small rock formation coming face to face with Zetton himself, roaring at him he took to the air and started circling him trying to use his speed as an advantage.

He made a quick move and clashed into Zettons' back making him take a few steps forward but not much damage was made, the flying kaiju started going up gaining some distance from his opponent dodging some fireballs. Zetton just looked up waiting for what would come next and that was when Dorako started flying down with his hooks stretched out, gaining more and more speed, he planed to impale the kaiju with them.

He was about to do so when Zetton used his hands to grab him mid attack, for a moment Dorako was amazed by this but soon he was smashed into the ground of the asteroid, causing cracks to go all over it. Slowly he lifted the beaten kaiju from the ground, holding him by his left arm, he looked him in the face and with a quick blow from his right hand broke his neck.

Dorako fell to the ground dead and Zetton looked up at the cylindrical ship, that fired at beam but it hit Dorako instead to Zetton. The dead kaiju started to move and morph, four horns grew on his head, two on each side, his winds fell off and his hooks morphed into hands.

Re-Dorako stood up and let out a mighty roar in the face of Zetton as a sign on power, but he didn't even flinch, which lead to a round of punches to Zettons' gut forcing him to go backwards a bit but when Dorako was about to throw another one his fist was caught and Zetton replied with a single punch. It hit Dorakos gut sending him flying into a small mountain, Dorako looked up at his approaching doom and started panicking trying to fly but that was when he noticed his missing wings.

Zetton looked at the silly creature trying to claw it's way to the top of the mountain, he charged up one of his fireballs and fired it at Dorako hitting him in the back and sending the resurrected monster to the ground below and with another one he destroyed the Zelan vessel. Dorako slowly got back up and saw Zetton standing over him and that was the last thing he saw before his injuries got the best of him.

''Good show. Now let's continue to Earth.'' Kane replied with a calm clap of the hands

The saucer continued it's trip and soon they had Earth on their monitor, but stopped near the Moon and fired four missile life machines. The missiles placed them self's on the four more populated places of the planet and started collecting Minus Energy and also beamed down Zetton directly to Tokyo.

''Everything is going according to plan. Now start the rampage to attract Mebius to Zetton.'' Kane announced getting up from his throne with excitement

Zetton appeared on Tokyo, right near the tower, and looked around making his constant sound, just before knocking the structure down and starting bathing the city in fire. Buildings crumbled, people ran for their life, and all of the opposition that tried to throw it self on the creatures path was annihilated.

When the Sun was already going down and the only light came from the fires of destruction, a red orb came down from the sky and rammed into Zetton sending him into the ground. The orb took shape and it was Ultraman Mebius, much to the Zettonians liking.

Mebius faced Zetton, who had just gotten back up, they stared each other down and Zetton opened fire on the hero, who jumped high in the air and brought his foot down on the aliens face, but Zetton grabbed it and smashed him into the ground.

Mebius did a back flip getting back on his feet and kicked a small piece of a burning building at him, distracting the invader and jumped at him throwing a punch, with his right fist, at his face. Reacting to this Zetton replied with a fire ball pointblank with the Ultras fist damaging it, Mebius took a few steps back and summoned his Mebium Blade.

He charged at Zetton who did the same and brought his blade at Zetton, who took a step to the side and kicked the Ultra in the leg, taking him off his balance and into the ground. Still Mebius swung his blade at Zettons feet but he jumped up and brought a barrage of fire balls at him, the hero quickly rolled out of the way and fired his Mebium Shot.

Zetton placed his hands on his chest absorbing the beam, and then firing his own beam back at Mebius hitting his color timer. For a moment Mebius didn't move as it started to blink quicker and quicker, so as a last resort he fired a beam of light at the sky just before the color timer went dark and he just fell flat on the ground.

''Now we can truly begin, begin the energy drain and also can start to inject the Minus Energy on to Zetton.''

With this words from Kane the four machines around the Earth fired a beam at Zetton, the kaiju placed himself on a fetus like position and was covered by a purple cocoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo once a great city now reduced to a massive pile of debris, the sky now ruled by the silent Sunset and the fire let out by the fallen structures. Now the tallest thing there was the Zetton Cocoon, a dark purple, fleshy formation, standing near the ocean surrounded by fire and the remains of the city. With the Minus Energy of the Earth flowing into it causing it to pulsate and glow.

Near the Moon the Zettonians' ship still stood waiting for the resurrection of their god, the ambient was filled with all this chants dedicated to war and Zetton. On his throne Kane looked off into the monitor, seeing the cocoon, he felt enormous pride in his achievement and couldn't wait to be the first to see his god.

The Land of Light, home of the Ultramen and specifically the Ultra Brothers. The normally bright sky was now even brighter with the message sent by Mebius, it said ''Zetton is on Earth. I've been defeated.''. Ultraman Taro, Mebius teacher, stood high on a tower looking up at the message and was preparing to leave till he heard someone approaching him, looking back he saw the rest of the Ultra Brothers.

Zoffy stood in the center to his right was Ultraman, Ace and Seven, to his left was Ultraman Jack, Leo, Astra and 80.

''Where are you going?'' Zoffy asked

''To Earth, I have to save Mebius!'' Taro replied

''You will. But we are going with you!'' Zoffy responded with authority

''Brothers there is no need for this! It's only one Zetton I can handle him myself.'' Taro said defying his commander

''Taro it may be only one Zetton but I fear that something more may be taking place. You may need help on this one!'' Ultraman 80 replied taking a step forward

''Alright. Isn't Hikari coming with us? He is also close to Mebius.'' Taro asked still showing disliking of the situation

''No, he is already in an assignment. Now let's go to Earth, 80 will tell you about the situation on the way.''

With this words from Zoffy, the Ultra Brothers encased them selfs in their travel spheres and rocketed to Earth.

''What is the situation?'' Taro asked 80 via telepathic link

''The creature called Zetton, was first created more than a thousand years ago in a attempt, by the Zettonians, to create a representation of their god of destruction. That was when they were more devoted to him...'' 80 started just before being interrupted by Taro

''Then why are there more then one?''

''Right, of course seeing it's power the military saw the perfect bioweapon and more were created. After they turned their backs to their gods, the people who worshiped Zetton became fewer and fewer, but for what we can tell they may still some and I think that there are still some in existence.''

''And what makes you think this?'' Taro asked still not understanding his brothers logic

''Seven can explain it to you better then I can.''

''So when we were mapping the Z-13X sector, about 20 years ago, a lone Zettonian saucer near that sector but it seemed nonthreatening so it was only reported. About 2 years later some ships started disappearing all over the area and in some of those places the same ship was spotted yet it disappeared before we could find it, now it was reported near the Solar System.'' Seven replied making Taro think about the nature of this attack

''Do you understand now Taro? This is way you can't go alone this time.'' Zoffy said

The nine travel spheres stopped near the Earth and emerging from them they saw this four beams of energy coming from different parts of the world and into Tokyo. Seeing this Zoffy looked at his comrades and instructed for Ultraman, Jack, Astra and Ace to go investigate the sources.

Meanwhile on the saucer Kane keep looking at the monitor when a alarm sounded, overshadowing the chants, quickly he pushed some buttons and soon he saw the Ultras making their way to Earth.

''How are the energy levels!?'' Kane shouted to his nearest minion that quickly ran to a console

''It's at 95%, sir.'' the Zettonian quickly replied

The Zettonian leader clenched his fists and with a wave of his left hand ordered the ship to make it's way to Tokyo.

Zoffy, UltraSeven, Ultraman 80 and Leo landed in the destroyed Tokyo, now only lit by the sunlight, were faced by this cocoon that stood almost as tall as them and also noticed that it was the receiver of those energy beams.

''Do you think it would be wise to destroy it?'' Leo asked examining it closer

''I don't believe we should. It may cause some energy release and send cause even more damage.'' Seven replied

''Those rays are Minus Energy.'' 80 said looking up at the beams

But much like that they stopped, the other Ultra Brothers had destroyed the machines cutting the energy supply to Zetton. Just like that the cocoon started twitching and glowing, putting the Ultras on alert.

Pieces of it started falling off, revealing the nature of the creature underneath it, they took their battle stance and awaited for it's full reveal and soon they saw a new version of the monster they knew as Zetton, and so did the rest of the Ultramen when they landed near it.

During it's metamorphosis Zetton had change a lot, now he had a much slimmer body structure and was taller. His black armor like skin now protected the most of his legs, and even more of his chest and neck area, leaving only a small unprotected spot, and it also covered his shoulders. His chest orbs were now smaller as was the one on his head, taking a form similar to a cross on his now smaller face, with black horns. The biggest change were his hands that now had turned into yellow scythe like formations covered by his black armor on it's edges.

The Zettonian ship appeared to the left of Zetton and from it the voice of Kane could be heard.

''Ultramen, welcome to the dawn of a new age! You are the first to put your eyes on a flesh and blood god in the form of Hyper Zetton. Feel privileged to be the first to witness it's power!'' with this words Kane bowed his head in adoration to his god

To this the Ultra Brothers didn't back down, taking their stances they prepared to face this opponent, whose first gesture much to everyones' shock was him ramming his left arm through the saucer killing it's creators.

Hyper Zetton, the supposed representation of a god, had just emerged and had just as quickly made it's first victims. Now it faced down the might of the Land of Light with what could be interpreted as a disturbing ease.

Do the Ultra Brothers understand the power of this new enemy!? Or were the words of the Zettonian, Kane, just crazed ramblings?Find out on the next chapter of Call of Zetton!


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultra Brothers circled Zetton a low breeze picked up, the only thing that overshadow it was the constant sound made by the kaiju. As soon as it began the heroes charged the monster from all sides, it only kept his arms close as soon he felt a punches and kicks being thrown he opened them up sending all of the Ultras flying back.

Looking around at his grounded opponents, he saw that Leo and Astra had just rolled away to safety. Zetton took slow steps at the duo prepared the attack, Astra knelled down in front of Leo with his hands held up high and Leo behind him and placed his hands on Astras, this resulted in a powerful red beam attack. The kaiju stopped and held up his arms creating a vortex that absorbed the incoming attack, much to the brothers horror, and fired his own beam back. Calculating that power that this beam would have and it's speed Astra just pushed Leo away and used himself as a shield taking the full force of the strike.

The Ultra fell back into the hands of his brother Leo, who fell to his knees with the impact leaving him sitting on the ground with his dead brother on his knees. Leo looked into the dark eyes of Astra and didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't even make a sound, he just sit there motionless, with one arm around his back and the other hand over his color timer, now dark. He just stood there holding his brother close to his chest.

Hyper Zetton seeing this scene charged up two fire balls and unleashed them at Leo, but these where soon stopped by Ultraman's Ultra Barrier, Zetton let out a loud ''Zetton'' in anger and charged at Ultraman who in response started spinning. This move created several energy rings that went straight at the kaiju ensnaring him, stopping him in his tracks.

Zoffy appeared about 100 meters back and fired his M87 Ray at Zetton's back and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray planing to catch the monster in the middle. But as both were expecting Zetton broke away from the rings and teleported away, both beams clashed and the resulting explosion sent the Ultras into the ground.

Ultraman started to stand back up when he saw Zetton standing near him, he tried to throw a punch but this was easily blocked by Zetton's right arm and in response he got a devastating kick to his Color Timer. The Ultra fell flat on the ground dead, the kaiju looked at his work for a while till he felt someone wrapping his arms around him.

It was Zoffy in a last attempt to hold his enemy down in place for his comrades to attack, Zetton tried to shake him off but he would not let him go. That was when he saw Taro running right at him, engulfed in flames. The kaiju saw this as his chance to take two birds with one stone and right as Taro was about to crash into him, Zetton effortlessly forced his arms open and teleported away causing Taro to crash into Zoffy and a massive explosion soon followed.

Zetton materialized near the corpse of Mebius, looking over the explosion he saw Zoffy half buried in debris and Taro standing right next to him. Ultraman Jack and 80 were the next to face the god of destruction, who so far had lived up to his title, 80 ran at Zetton and jumped over him landing right behind him and threw three energy strings at the monster.

Hyper Zetton felt the strings wrapping around his arms and neck, 80 pulled them with all his strength forcing Hyper Zetton's arms and head back trying to leave him with no means of defense.

Ultraman Jack summoned his Ultra Lance and threw it straight at his opponents head, but Zetton wasn't completely defenseless he fired several fire balls destroying the spear and landing some hit's on Jack who was sent back into some buildings. Seeing this 80 jumped over him and puled the strings again forcing Zetton on to his knees. With this opening he fired his Buckle Beam at Zetton who soon faded away, the Ultra looked around and that was when he felt a horrible pain in the base of his spine and with that it he completely arched his back. He could almost look at Zetton with how much his back had bent from the attack.

The Ultra fell on his belly paralyzed, he could only sense the monster looming over him but soon it all stopped when Zetton's foot came down on his head. Zetton started his approach towards Leo, who was still holding on to his brother, and that was when both Ace, holding his katana, and Seven, holding his Eye Slugger, charged at him from the sides.

They brought their blades down on the behemoth who raising his arms up used his armored skin to take the blows with ease, he used his left arm to throw Ultra Seven into the ground and directed his attention towards Ace.

Both stared each other down and Ace jumped over Zetton and brought his blade down on him, but much to his horror his katana was caught in between the monsters arms, who with a simple twist broke the blade. Ultraman Ace landed and quickly threw a punch at the titan who replied with a kick to the Ultras back sending him into the ground, Ace got back on his knees and felt Zetton's left arm going over his neck.

Seven got back on his feet and again charged at the god with his blade in hand and rammed it on to the creatures back, but it didn't even made a scratch on his back and soon he heard a crack and Ace going limp. Zetton looked back at the hero and opened fire on him simply shooting him to death.

With this final act Leo got back on his feet and took his fighting stance, Zetton slowly turned to him kicking Seven out of the way and charged at the remaining Ultra. The monsters went for a quick punch but much to his surprise Leo took a step to the side, dodging it, and replied with a swift elbow to the gut sending Zetton back a few meters, again both stared down at each other.

This time Leo charged at his opponent and went for a spinning kick to which Zetton teleported away materializing behind him and tried to punch him, with his right arm, in the back again Leo was able to used his arms to block the hit and brought his knee up on the arm. Zetton let out another angry ''Zetton'' and opened fire on the hero who started doing back flips to dodge the blows, but was hit in the chest by one causing his color timer to start blinking.

Quickly he got back up and prepared to face Zetton's next blow as the creature charged at him, again Leo docked down and wrapped his arms around this attacker and tried to lift him up from the ground, to this Zetton decided to take to the skies to try and get rid of him. Leo seeing that he was about to lose he did a desperate move, using his hold on Zetton to climb on to the creatures shoulders and threw him self upwards over Zetton.

Surprised with this move Zetton stopped and looked up and Leo soon rocketed back down with his right foot encased in energy, ready for the Leo Kick, to which the kaiju started releasing his fire balls at the Ultraman soon sucking away the rest of this energy and life. Leo fell down back to Earth to fall next to his brother, with all of this skill and strength he felt like he had let his home down.

During this fight, back on the Land of Light, Father and Mother of Ultra rushed down this huge corridor behind them was Yullian. Soon they made it to this towering crystal door, with a image of the Ultraman King on it on each side of the door was a single guard holding a Ultra Lance.

That was when someone landed right between the approaching Ultras and the door, the guards automatically approached the cloud of dust that had risen up ready to attack. But soon they let their lances fall and bowed down.

''I'm sorry for this offence my lord!'' both of them said to the figure

''No need, you were just doing your jobs.'' he replied and with the cloud gone he was revealed to be the Ultraman King himself

''King, we must do this to save the Ultra Brothers!'' Father of Ultra said taking a step forward

''I understand. But what makes you think that this will work?'' King replied back

''We know that this new Zetton is made of Minus Energy. With the Bell we can disturb that energy and weaken it to a point it can be defeated.'' Father replied back showing his worried tone

''Please let us pass. We wan't to save our son!'' Mother of Ultra shouted in desperation

''You may take the Ultra Bell, but I'll go with you as you don't have the power to keep Zetton away for the time necessary to use the Bell.'' Ultraman King answered

With a simple move of his back he opened the massive door, as it opened a staircase was revealed that lead to a silver structure and the Ultra Bell was in it. Around it there were equally tall walls with several guards standing on the ledges and on the ceiling was a opening that let light come in and shower the structure with it.

''I need you to leave your posts and go warn that the Land of Light will be left without a ruler for undefined time.'' King said to the two guards who quickly got back up and went to warn the planet

Soon the four Ultras where at the top of the stairs, standing around the Bell and holding their hands together they formed a singular travel sphere and made their way to Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyper Zetton, slowly walked through the destruction it had caused and looked over the Tokyo Bay, seeing a wide world to burn. He lost himself in that thought when he sensed something approaching his location, a massive ball of fire descended from the sky stopping over the bay.

It disintegrated and revealed more four Ultras, Father, Mother of Ultra and Yullian stood behind Ultraman King, who was the only one to not remove his cape, with them there was the Ultra Bell. It was mounted on a silver structure with a golden rope attached to it.

''I'll go and distract him, while you Father use the bell and you two protect him the best you can.'' Ultraman King said facing them

''But you can't go alone! He is to powerful.'' Yullian replied concerned

''There is no reason for more of us to die! I'm the one that is closest to his strength.'' he said with an assertive tone just before descending down to the floor

Seeing this Father of Ultra picked up the rope and started pulling it and that was when Yullian asked:

''What will the Bell do to stop Zetton?''

''If I'm correct seeing that Zetton's body is composed of Minus Energy, when I get to the right frequency with the Bell it will interact with it I can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow causing the energy to leave his body and weaken him.'' Father replied as the pulled on the bell

King landed about 300 meters from Zetton, he looked over the carnage created by the beast and for a moment thought if he should say something, but he knew this wasn't the kind of enemy that would hear so he took his battle stance.

Zetton was the first to move, as he charged at the Ultra, King placed his arms in front of himself preparing for the impact. Seeing this the monster teleported behind him, he tried to punch the hero but the hit was blocked by his left fist and then he receive a kick to the chest.

The kick sent Zetton into the ground, surprised he got back up and opened fire on Ultraman King who himself teleported. Landing behind Zetton he wrapped his arms around the monster and using all of his strength he slammed the kaiju into the ground. Zetton again felt himself being picked up from the floor reacting by ramming his shoulder into Kings face, forcing him to release him, facing the Ultraman he placed his arms around him and decided to crush him in a deadly bear hug.

King looked into Zetton's ''eyes'' and started punching him in the face, the creature took the first couple of hits nicely but when he saw that King wasn't going to stop he decided to launch the hero into the Tokyo Bay, but he decided to fire some fire balls at him till he crashed into the water covered in smoke and fire.

Hyper Zetton let out a prideful ''Zetton'' happy with his win, till he saw the water starting to move he prepared to fight King, he emerged from the water, it fell all over his sides and most shockingly his cape had been reduced to a rag. Ultraman King removed what remained of it from his back and aimed his hands on to the water below him, and caused it to start shaking, Zetton didn't even react as he was intrigued with what was going on as he felt the vibrations coming from it.

With one powerful pull King lifted his arms up and with it a massive mass of water, slowly he formed a sphere of water over his head that made himself and his opponent look like ants. Zetton sensed the danger of this attack and opened fire on the Ultra, who replied by throwing the ball at the incoming fire balls.

Given the size and mass of it the projectiles didn't effect much of it and soon Zetton was caught by it, much like King predicted the motion of the water kept the kaiju from escaping and with another mighty gesture he smashed the water ball, and Zetton, into the ocean.

He floated over the water and decided to go after the monster, he rocketed into the water and soon found himself on the bottom of the Tokyo Bay where now there was a crater where just now Zetton was getting back up. Again both stared each other down and charged at each other, they started to throw several punches and kicks which caused massive shock waves when they made contact.

Zetton jumped back and so did Ultraman King, who decided to teleport away, Zetton was quick to act and also teleported, King materialized over the water and prepared to fire the King Shot but that was when Zetton emerged from the water and tackled him. King found himself being dragged into the sky and kneed his opponent in the face forcing him to let go.

Ultraman King used this to fly at Zetton and ram his shoulder into the monsters gut and by wrapping his arms around him he threw the kaiju back into the ground. Zetton was able to stop his fall, half way, and fired several fire balls at the Ultra, who just stood there with his arms stretched out and yet again using his telekinesis he caught all of the fire balls and threw them back at Hyper Zetton. The kaiju didn't even seem to care and just flew straight at them dodging the projectiles till he was able to fly into King and send both of them into the atmosphere.

Zetton flew about 200 meters away from King and started charging up a massive fire ball, Ultraman King did the same and started charging his King Shot, for a while they stood there charging their attacks till they fired them straight at each other and like this the two attacks clashed.

Now it had become a battle of time and strength, as the winner would be the one that had more energy to deliver, unfortunately Ultraman King was bound by the 3 minutes law, on the other hand Zetton still was able to fight much longer and he was far from tired.

King was almost getting ready to lose this struggle, and that was when Father of Ultra was able to reach the intended frequency, with that Zetton's power suffered a considerable blow giving the Ultra the advantage and with another burst of energy he was able to fire his beam and pushing the massive fire ball at his opponent. A massive explosion followed this as both combatants fell back into the Earth.

Yullian was quick to act and grabbed Ultraman King as he was falling, Zetton on the other hand smashed into the ground creating a massive impact crater. Slowly he got back up and started having what seemed to be a seizure, using this opportunity Mother of Ultra fired her Mother Destruction Beam and Yullian fired her Ultra Beam straight into the monsters chest. The resulting impact caused a massive explosion, bursting Zetton's chest open and forced the exit of the Minus Energy, several dark purple beams emerged from his chest and went into the atmosphere where they dissipated.

When the smoke cleared what was once the god of destruction was now reverted to his original form, Zetton looked up at the the two female Ultras and Father of Ultra who placed him self between the two groups and fired his Father Shot hitting Zetton, who was to tired to fight back, causing the kaiju to explode in a sea of flames.

With this evil defeated Yullian was quick to rush to the body of 80 and using her Medical Cannon revived him. Slowly she turned 80 over who and as soon as he showed signs of life she wrapped her arms around him.

''Speak to me 80!'' she said in a desperate tone

''Yullian...it's good to see you...'' 80 replied as he recovered

''You will have time for this later. Now others need your help.'' King said in his usually wise tone placing his left hand over her shoulder

Leo woke up looking around seeing Mother of Ultra over him but only one thing came over his mind.

''Where is Astra!?'' he shouted in a concerned tone.

''Calm your self Leo, your brother is over there helping Zoffy.'' she replied

Getting back up he saw Astra helping the newly revived Zoffy getting up from the debris that had buried him. Leo rushed towards him and embraced his younger brother in a emotional hug.

Soon all of the Ultra Brothers had been revived and they started their way back to the Land of Light.


End file.
